May It Be An Evening Star
by Mewknight
Summary: After the war with The Eye, Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry go back to the quiet life of the Shire. Pipperry! A little bit of SamXFrodo :D Maybe mpreg later...:P
1. May It Be An Evening Star

May It Be An Evening Star

A/N: Edited the beginning paragraph :P

XxXxXxXxX

It was three years after their big adventure with The Eye. Everything seemed to finally calm down within Hobbiton. Most of the Hobbits seemed to have labeled the four Hobbits as queer and left them be. Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry didn't care and liked how noone questioned them. They went back to the quiet life of the Shire; Sam going back to being Frodo's gardener and Frodo seemingly having an interest in a lassie, other than finishing Bilbo's book.

"What is so special about babies?" Merry grumbled as he and Pippin strolled through Hobbiton's open hills after visiting Sam, a little bit away from their little Hobbit homes. Little wee Hobbits of all ages ran past them, giggling and laughing.

Pippin hummed in delight as he picked up a red shiny apple from under a tree, rolling it in his hands, "Why they're cute!"

"But all they do is poop and wee themselves! And scream!" Merry kicked up a rock as he tossed his hands in the air out of exasperation.

Pippin shrugged, "Not all of them are that bad." He tossed the fruit in the air and was about to pocket it when one of the smaller children bumped into him. Pippin grinned and gave the apple to the little Hobbit girl, gaining a happy squeal from her. Pippin chuckled, sighing softly as he watched her run to meet up with her friends.

Merry was about to retort but then bit his lip as he picked up an apple from one of the low branches, shining it with his shirt while he shuffled his feet, "Pip.."

"Hm?" Pippin glanced up at his friend from his perch on the tree's thick branch, his shirt full of bright red apples.

Merry suppressed a laugh as he let out a big gush of air, "...Do you...regret..." He took in a shaky breath, feeling his friend's eyes on him, "...Do you regret staying with me? Imeanyoucouldhavehadanylass...!" He mumbled quickly, looking at the ground vainly.

"What?" Pippin frowned as he hobbled over to Merry, trying to keep all of the apples he picked cradled in his shirt.

The older Hobbit coughed, trying again a little bit louder, "Do you regret...loving me?"

Pippin gave him a smile, much to Merry's relief, and chuckled, "Of course I don't regret lovin' you!" He slipped a hand into the lighter brown haired Hobbit's hand and gave Merry a kiss, "I love you so much that my heart just bursts!" He whispered into their kiss as Merry touched their foreheads together, breathing in his lover's scent.

"Oh...I love you Pip..." The older Hobbit moaned as Merry engulfed Pippin in a deep long kiss. Apples dropped to the ground as the younger Hobbit wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, bringing them closer.

After a long, passionate moment, Pippin broke the kiss, gasping for air, "Let's go home."

Merry raised a brow suggestingly and growled, gathering the fallen apples in one swoop into his shirt before wrapping an arm around Pippin, "We're going to have a delicious dinner~"

"And dessert!" The younger Hobbit giggled as they set off toward their Hobbit hole.

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: My first Pipperry fic! XDD This just came to mind when reading some other Pipperry stories...XDD I fell in love with Pippin-and Merry (XDD) all over again after watching some behind the scenes clips XDD Lolz. Still have to watch the last LOTR movie...but I did watch the ending! XDD Sorry it's a little short and sorry I haven't been writing. College...drains you...XP But now I am taking an English course and now THIS HAS 'PIP'PED UP! Get it? XDD Har har well anyways hope you like it and...I might have more :P Good morning! XDD Lolz


	2. From the Gardens of Bag End

From the Gardens of Bag End

A/N: I like Sam and Frodo together. Did not like how Frodo had to go and Sam going off to have a family but...I am not the writer for Lord of the Rings XP Just had wanted to say that and...add a couple in :P Well enjoy!

XxXxXxXxX

Some place in Bag End, a loud sneeze exploded, shaking almost all of the Hobbits surrounding Bag End. Frodo and Merry landed on their bottoms as they looked around for the source of the sneeze.

"What the pots and pans was that?" Sam popped his head through the living room window with a smudge of dirt on his nose from gardening.

"Sounded like it was coming from the kitchen..." Frodo stood up and sneaked toward where he kept all of his food and found Pippin in a mountain of fallen food.

"Wha?" Merry gaped.

"...Sorry." Pippin sniffled as he plopped his head on a cheese wheel, "...I feel awful..."

XxXxXxXxX

"Well you're sick Pippin." Frodo exclaimed as he removed his hand from his cousin's forehead.

"Ughhhh..." Pippin moaned from the guest bed he was laying in as he frowned, coughing a little into the blanket.

"That's what you get for smelling all those flowers in Frodo's garden~" Merry teased as he bit into an apple.

"But that's what you do when springtime come around..." The younger Hobbit pouted as he buried his face under the blanket.

Frodo chuckled, "Alright that's enough. Why don't you get some rest and I'll bring you a bowl of hot soup and some tissues." He gently patted Pippin's head then left the room.

Once Merry and Pippin were alone, the older Hobbit snorted, finding a seat on the edge of the guest bed, "What am I going to do with you..." He placed a kiss on the younger Hobbit's warm forehead, weaving his fingers in those dark curls.

"...You could be sick with me~" Pippin smiled innocently as he ran a finger along the lighter-haired's shirt buttons.

Merry placed his arms across his chest as he scrunched up his nose, "Oh no! We can't have two sick Hobbits under one roof! You are enough trouble to deal with."

Pippin looked close to tears, "...You don't mean that...!"

Merry almost immediately grinned, "Of course I don't mean that. I love you too much for that." He ruffled his lover's curly hair and place a kiss on the younger Hobbit's nose, "You go to sleep, Pip."

"Come sleep with me, Merry." Pippin patted a spot next to him as he lifted the blanket for Merry to climb in.

The older Hobbit laughed, "Sure."

XxXxXxXxX

"Is Pippin alright?" Sam murmured to Frodo as they were working on Pippin's soup.

"He has a slight fever, but nothing to worry about." Frodo gave Sam a smile as he threw some chopped carrots into the pot.

"Well that's good." Sam chuckled, pausing for a moment to taste the broth, "Mmmh. I think that's done."

"Good. Why don't you pour him some soup while I'll get him some extra blankets and a cold towel to lower his fever?"

"Alright Mr. Frodo." Sam patted Frodo's shoulder affectionately then watched the darker haired Hobbit leave, humming to himself as he poured some soup into a bowl.

XxXxXxXxX

"Pippin? Merry?" Frodo peaked into the darkened guest room, carefully trying not to spill any cold water on himself as he carried a bowl of water and a soaking tea-towel. He quietly gasped as he found two sleeping figures cuddled close to each other in the guest bed. Frodo giggled to himself as he placed the bowl on a bedside table then sat on the edge of the bed, placing the cold towel onto Pippin's warm forehead.

The younger Hobbit stirred, "...Wha...?"

"Shh...go back to sleep Pip." Frodo whispered.

"Nnh..." Pippin snuggled back into Merry's sleeping form and went back to sleep, burying his face into those light brown curls.

Frodo sighed quietly, placing the wet towel onto the back of Pippin's neck instead, finding it difficult to put it back on the younger Hobbit's forehead, "Good night Pip, Merry."

XxXxXxXxX

Green eyes opened as golden rays of sunlight washed over Bag End. Pippin stretched as he yawned, feeling with his hands and feet for a certain Hobbit, "Mer...Merry..?" The darker haired Hobbit rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes as he quickly sat up in bed, "MER? MERRY?"

"Geez I'm right here, fool of a Took~" Merry smirked as he popped right in front of the younger Hobbit's view.

"Merry!" Pippin launched onto Merry, almost knocking him to the ground.

The older Hobbit laughed, "Pip, got a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" Green eyes sparkled as he looked up at the taller Hobbit.

"Happy Valentine's Day Pip!" Merry produced a bouquet of red roses from behind his back.

Pippin gaped, "Merry...they're wonderful! I love it!" The darker haired Hobbit attacked his lover's lips as they both tumbled to the ground, limbs tangling together while they laughed.

XxXxXxXxX

Sam hummed happily as he swept the porch of Bag End. He bit his lip as he looked at Frodo's rose bushes, the same ones he gave to Merry that same morning, _'I guess Frodo won't mind if I snip a few more roses...'_

Just as he was done collecting a good number of red roses, Frodo stuck his head out of his living room window, "Sam? You can come inside now. Breakfast is ready."

"Mmm...I can smell those taters from out here." Sam gave the air a big sniff, smiling widely.

Frodo giggled but then cocked his head to the side, "What have you got behind your back Sam?"

"Oh! U-uh..." The lighter haired Hobbit shuffled his feet as he could feel his face become as hot as the sun. He gulped as he thrust the bouquet of roses out from behind his back, "H-happy Valentine's Day M-Mister Frodo!"

Frodo gasped, "Oh Sam..." He wrapped a hand around Sam's neck as gave a peck on the lighter haired Hobbit's cheek, "Thank you." Sam gave a shuddering breath as he gathered his courage, crushing their lips together and receiving a firm grip on his shoulders as he felt Frodo bring them closer.

"I love you Sam..."

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: Yay! This chapter is a bit longer! :D I might change the beginning to my first chapter just to fit this one...:P Well HAPPY -almost- VALENTINES DAY and hope you liked it! XDD


	3. Mornie Alantie

Mornie Alantie

A/N: The title is from May it Be by Enya meaning "Darkness has fallen" XDD Just pointing that out. Hope you like it~ :D

XxXxXxXxX

"Woah! It's soooo windy!" Pippin exclaimed as he held down the helm of his shirt with one hand, clutching to Merry by the arm with the other. The two Hobbits were in the Hobbiton market, disturbing some stalls by throwing some chickens in the air when a gust of wind came rolling through.

"Yeah! It feels like a storm is comin'..." Merry looked up at the graying sky as he wrapped an arm tight around his cousin, trying to block the wind and anchor them both to Earth.

"Let's go find shelter!" Pippin yelled over the storm, feeling a few droplets of rain on his face. The taller Hobbit nodded, dragging them towards a certain big hill with a familiar green door.

XxXxXxXxX

"The storm's comin'" Sam shook his head as he wrung his hands on the eating table's surface, disappointed that his gardening was disrupted by the storm but worried that the wind and rain will damage all that he has done that year.

"Don't worry Sam. The blanket we put over Bilbo's garden should last." Frodo placed a mug of tea in front of his best friend as he laid a comforting hand on the lighter haired Hobbit, clutching his own hot mug between his chilly hand. He placed a kiss in Sam's hair, feeling his lover relax under his fingertips.

"Frodo! Sam! Open up!" There was a bagging at Bag End's door as Merry and Pippin's voice was heard through the wood.

Frodo frantically opened the door, making the two trouble-makers fall at Frodo's feet, "Oof!"

"What's wrong?" The darker haired Hobbit tilted his head while frowning in worrisome.

"There's a storm outside!" Pippin peeped from under Merry.

Merry rolled his eyes, "No duh! Fool of a Took..." He muttered the last bit as he squirmed his way off of the smaller Hobbit.

Pippin huffed, frowning, "But there is..."

"Alright, alright," Frodo chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips, "Come on in and make yourselves at home." He walked back into the living room and sat next to Sam on the bench, draping an arm over the ginger haired's shoulders. Sam playfully smirked as he rolled his eyes, creating a giggle from Frodo.

"Come on Pip." Merry demanded, stretching a hand out toward the Hobbit. He watched Pippin sniffle with his lips set into a scowl, but once the younger Hobbit dusted himself off did he let his scowl turn into a grin, "Hey I bet Frodo has warm biscuits for us!"

Pippin grinned back as he excitedly grabbed the taller Hobbit's arms, "Biscuits?"

"Yeah! Come on!" Merry and Pippin scurried into Bag End, yelling about biscuits and ale as they plopped themselves down at the table. Frodo gave then a pointed look but laughed anyway as he moved to get some ale for his cousins before he made the biscuits.

Sam grumbled as he followed the darker haired Hobbit into the kitchen, "You shouldn't baby them like that."

"Oh Sam it's storming outside, and they came all this way."

"Still don't like how they're takin' advantage of you..." The lighter haired Hobbit crossed his arms as he mumbled into his chest. Frodo giggled as he wrapped his arms around the other Hobbit's shoulders.

"Why don't you give them their ale while I sort out the biscuits, hm?"

Sam heaved a sigh as he muttered under his breath about relatives-annoying relatives at that and being too nice. Frodo smiled as he took out the hot pan filled with biscuits, almost laughing when he heard his cousins' cheers.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ah that hits the spot." Pippin sighs contently as he and Merry flop down by the fire, rubbing their full bellies with joy while the fluffy blanket warmed their cold limbs. Sam shook his head as he cuddled in a thick blanket himself in the chair that Gandalf usually sits in. Frodo sat in Bilbo's chair in a blanket as well, watching in amusement at Sam's little temper tantrum.

Looking outside, Frodo let out a breath, knowing that it was late, "Sam and I are going to retire. You two can use the guest rooms."

Sam gaped, "Wha? They're stayin' here?"

Frodo put a finger to his lips to silence the ginger haired Hobbit as he wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders, "Good night, Merry, Pippin."

"Good night!" The two Hobbits called out in unison as they lazily waved at Frodo. Said Hobbit smirked as he dragged Sam to his room, knowing that the mischievous Hobbits would get them in the morning.

Merry buried his nose in Pippin's curls as he murmured, " I don't remember bein' this full before, Pip..."

The smaller Hobbit chuckled, "M'neither Mer..." He brought the blanket closer to their chins as he nuzzled Merry's chest with his cheek, "...I love you..."

"...Love ya Pip..."

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: A bit short...but anyways Happy -almost- Easter! :D It's Spring but it's cool that there is still snow in some places (I know that it's not good for them...but people are still making Doctor Who snowmen and Bag End, which is so awesome!) XDD Hope you liked this :3


	4. Need An Ent

Need An Ent

"UGH! It's soooo HOT!" Pippin whined as he collapsed under a great oak tree, the shade doing very little to help with the heavy heat and humidity that unfortunately fallen over Hobbiton.

"When is this heat ever gonna go awayyy!" Merry collapsed beside his cousin, "My clothes are sticking to me like honey!"

Pippin licked his lips, tasting the salt on them as he smirked, "Oh, I know wh-"

"Oh please not now...! All I want to do is go to the tops of the Misty Mountains and freeze there instead of being here...MELTING!"

Pippin frowned, "...Am I...with you on the Misty Mountains...?"

Merry huffed, flinging his arms out dramatically, "You can be wherever you want to be!" Groaning, the older Hobbit stood up, "I'm gonna find mys'lf a hobbi-cicle if ya don't mind..."

"B-but Merr-" Pippin gasped as he barely caught his cousin's body-his skin had gone cold and clammy and Merry's face was deathly pale.

"MERRY!" Pippin cradled the older Hobbit's limp form to his chest, his mind going a thousand miles an hour as he frantically looked around, "J-just h-hold on! I have an idea!"

XxXxXxXxX

Frodo was laying under a tree by the lake, smoking his pipe while Sam was on his back in the water. The red head was happily floating along the bank, glad to get away from the heat.

"...You sure you don't want to come in?" Sam hesitated, knowing his friend's fear. He felt he made some progress though-seeing Frodo had not yet run away.

"No, I'm fine here Sam." The brunette smiled, blowing some smoke rings. Sam swam upright and was about to speak when Pippin popped out from the bushes and dunked a heavily limp Merry into the lake.

"Stay with me Mer!" Pippin jumped in after and was holding up the other's head above the water.

"What happened?" Frodo and Sam asked in unison as they crowded around the two Hobbits.

Pippin sniffled, "The heat...i-i-it's too hot and..."

"Mmnh..."

"Merry!" Pippin scrambled for his lover's face, his green eyes big and shining from tears.

"...Why am I in water...?" Merry shook his ears out as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Ooh! You're alright!" The darker haired Hobbit squealed and splashed around joyously as his lover joined in the celebration, not really caring what had happened. Frodo laughed in relief as he plunked back down against the tree. Sam joined him soon after, not wanting to get dragged down into the water by Merry and Pippin.

"...Do you wonder if there are any Ents in Hobbiton?" Frodo muttered as he propped his head onto the red head's shoulder. A small cool breeze finally blew past their faces as Frodo watched his cousins try to hold their breaths underwater as long as they can.

Sam shrugged, "Dunno."

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry it's so short :P Summer...so hot XDD (WishIwasinNewZealand :P ) Well hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
